Yoshino Nara
is the wife of the former head of Konohagakure's Nara clan: Shikaku. Personality Usually a very strict, and overbearing woman, she can also be very warm and gentle at times. Due to the passive nature of the Nara men, it's not surprising that she and Shikaku got married. He appears to have accepted the fact that she's the dominant of the two of them and avoids doing anything to provoke her. This has resulted in their son Shikamaru not taking his father seriously — especially on matters involving women and relationships. He views his father as being "whipped", and comments (silently) that his father is afraid of looking his mother in the eyes. Despite this, Shikamaru is just as afraid of provoking her as his father is. Shikamaru refers to her as a "troublesome woman". When he asks his father what he saw in her, he replied that there are times when she is gentle, implying that she's not as tyrannical as her son perceives her to be. Despite this, it's likely that she is partly to blame for Shikamaru's rather cynical view of women. Appearance Yoshino has long, dark brown hair usually kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face, fair skin and dark eyes. While at home, she was seen in a pink blouse and dark-coloured skirt along with an apron over it. She also wears a pair of simple hoop earrings. In the anime during Part II, her appearance remains the same. Abilities As a chūnin-level kunoichi, Yoshino is undoubtedly an experienced kunoichi. While her abilities were not expounded on in the manga, in the anime, she is shown very advanced in taijutsu, able to defeat several sumo wrestlers with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and cookware, also indicating decent physical strength. Part I Sasuke Recovery Mission She is first seen ordering Shikamaru to hurry and eat his breakfast as his father was beginning a mission that day, and as such there wouldn't be much time for training. She later informed Shikamaru that two messengers had come to carry him to Tsunade who wanted to speak with him. Part II Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime after Asuma's death, Yoshino is briefly seen reminding Shikamaru that dinner would soon be ready.Naruto: Shippūden episode 82 Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In the anime, Yoshino can be briefly seen with her family, as a young Shikamaru asks his father why everyone is afraid of Naruto.Naruto: Shippūden episode 177 Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In the anime, with the majority of the shinobi away from the village, Ebisu gathers the women and children of Konoha where he discusses their current situation. When the Sumo Wrestlers attack the village, she, alongside Mebuki and the other mothers drove them off and watched on as Konohamaru defeated them with a Rasengan.Naruto: Shippūden episode 281 In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Yoshino can been seen alongside her husband, amongst the villagers. Trivia * Yoshino's name may come from the Yoshino district and town in Nara Prefecture, Japan, as well as the name by which the Kinokawa River is known in Nara. References de:Yoshino Nara es:Yoshino Nara